pisa_manamafandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Wonders of the World
The Seven Wonders of the World comprise the most significant individual structures built in Pisa Manama. Their numbers are decided by an international, democratic voting process. Builders can nominate as many structures they built as they like, but are not allowed to vote for their own entries. Significance can be considered on various grounds, such as historic, artistic and practical value. Unsurprisingly, votes are often skewed in favour of enormous buildings. Current list (in order) # Old Grey (Sabrinia) # Balls Deep (Catadonia) # The Gaybow (USN) # Geldof Waterway (international) # Saguaro Tower (Autonomous City of Cactocide, PK) # Jumbo Sheep (Pieter Kingdom) # Great Pyramid of Harmakhis (Commonwealth of Aresas) Nominees 'By King Pieter' * Masa Tower '(coordinates: -190/250) *'Mana Tower '(coordinates: -150/490) *'Mara Tower '(coordinates: -360/410) *'Maxa Tower '(coordinates: 50/560) *'Mada Tower '(coordinates: 100/300) *'Maia Tower '(coordinates: ???/???) For details, refer to the Seven Towers project. * '''Border Fortress '(coordinates: -270/310) Pieter Kingdom's main base of operations. While small in relation to the Kingdom, it holds history in spades. The current Netherbrick fortress has seen two major renovations since the First Age, traces of which can still be seen in its use of wood and cobblestone. On top of its many features, it includes a small tower and a walled garden in its vicinity. It is also where the royal horse is stationed, as well as - supposedly - the entirety of Pieter Kingdom's ancient treasure. *'''Diamond Stadium (coordinates: -430/210) A first sign of things to come, Diamond Stadium was originally constructed as an international sports stadium in the Diamond Desert, using unprecedented numbers of sandstone in its construction. In later ages, the Stadium's location was gobbled up by the rapidly expanding Cactocide City, and today stands as the single largest building in the city. It hosts playing fields for popular Pisa Manaman disciplines such as Spleef, Chick Hunt and Marksman. * Jumbo Sheep (coordinates: -440/650) One of Pieter Kingdom's most recognisable prestige projects, the Jumbo Sheep was constructed over a single night in the late First Age, using unprecedented numbers of wool from the Woolpit. The settlement of Sheepfield later sprang up around it, meaning its name doesn't refer to actual sheep (which never lived there), but rather denotes the field surrounding Jumbo Sheep. *'King's Railway Line '(coordinates: n/a) The first major infrastructure in Pisa Manama, the foundations for the King's Railway Line were laid during King Pieter's return to the Border Fortress after the Long March. By the end of the First Age, the King's Railway Line would be over 4km in length, connecting all known civilizations of the world. Costing an unimaginable amount of iron and gold to produce, it is perhaps the King's greatest contribution to Pisa Manama. *'The Arms '(coordinates: -230/700 and -250/750) The Arms refers to two enormous artworks situated in the Majestic Mountains, west of Catadonia. One is a massive iron sword protruding from a rock, the other a massive painting of Pieter Kingdom's Coat of Arms. Both were constructed to intimidate the quickly militarising Catadonia. In retaliation, Catadonian builders have since blocked both arms from their citizens' view. * Cactocide City Hall '(coordinates: -360/200) ''Still under construction. * 'Merovingia Farm '(coordinates: -390/620) Merovingia Farm is the main base in Sheepfield, a settlement that directly borders Catadonia to its north. It attracts tourism based on the claim it was built long before the First Age of Pisa Manama history, but scholars have proven time and again that the farm dates back only to the Third Age. However, its form is indeed very representative of ancient farming communities. * '''Waitwatch (coordinates: -370/480) A castle in eastern Pieter Kingdom that took so long to finally start construction that interest in the building had dwindled by the time of its completion. It stands as the greatest waste of time and resources in the Kingdom; even the King doesn't actually use his royal chambers, which were specially designed for the castle's interior. Perhaps somewhat under-appreciated by its builders, it's a massive structure with lots of uses. * Saguaro Tower (coordinates: -390/180) Though outdone in scale by the Old Grey Tower, Saguaro Tower is synonymous with Cactocide City. It was constructed as part of King Pieter's directed efforts to breathe new life into Cactocide. It officially serves as a monument to Cactocide Villagers who died by cactus at the start of the First Age, but is mostly recognised as an icon of Cactocidean prosperity. * Old Grey Tower (coordinates: -180/200) The tallest building in the world and as such a key landmark in Pisa Manama. Though largely constructed during the Fourth Age, some of its lower walls date back to the First Age, having been erected by Sabrinan nomads. The view from the top not only provides a complete view of Cactocide City, but a view that extends over most of Pieter Kingdom and even all the way to the Oldmark Mountains. Complaints about drawing distance are very common. * King Pieter's Ferris Wheel (coordinates: -350/160) A massive wooden ferris wheel in Cactocide that was built behind the King's Royal Residence, making it easy for the King to fully appreciate Cactocide's magnificence every morning. Apart from these instances, it is rarely operational and it seems only the King knows how to actually make the wheel go round. * Zero Temple (coordinates: 0/0) Situated in the very center of Pisa Manama, Zero Temple is an ancient-looking stone pyramid of mysterious origin. A hell portal is located underneath the structure. * Al-Ka'aqdiz Mosque (coordinates: -430/160) Its quartz dome was completed in the early Fifth Age, but the rest of the building is still under construction. It was built after the great Ayreon Exodus, which led to increased religious diversity in Cactocide City. Imam Al-Halal is the current cleric in charge of the building and its operations. * Cactocide Church (coordinates: -380/250) One of the earliest buildings to be constructed in the expanded territory of Cactocide City, this was originally a fairly modest house of worship. However, with the arrival of an impressive mosque in Cactocide, religious envy set in. This led churchgoers to invest in a significant renovation of their own religious center, adding a striking red tiled roof, as well as a few extra metres to the spire, ensuring that Cactocide Church became the tallest house of worship in Cactocide once more. 'By Ploom Ravenheart' *'Naomi's Little Farm '(coordinates: -960/-130) The oldest building in the USN, constructed next to Ploom Creek in the First Age. Source of a majority of the world's crops up until the Third Age, when other countries got up to speed as the Pioneers of Ploom Creek looked to the south for new riches. *'Nellie's Hotel & Restaurant '(coordinates: -1020/370) An embassy in no man's land, providing weary travelers with food and shelter. Testament to the USN's willingness to share with all people of Pisa Manama. *'Naomi's Amazing Tunnel onder de Zee '(coordinates: n/a) An ambitious USN project to connect the various states of the country using tunnels, to avoid having to use boats (which were of very poor quality in this day and age). The tunnels were dug so deep and wide that the USN diggers retrieved great wealth from under the seas, effectively funding the entire drilling operation as well as the construction of an underwater railway line. As of the Fifth Age, the tunnels are fully incorporated into the international Sub-Terra Network. * Gaybow '(coordinates: -1320/-430) A tangible rainbow made out of wool that reaches to over 50 meters in its center. The official story on the Gaybow is that it was constructed in a single day by builders from around the USN and even Pieter Kingdom, using wool from Ploom Creek. However, most Gay Islanders reject this narrative as just another tall tale. * '''Evil Wizard's Tower '(coordinates: -1110/-780) Icon of Rock Island and home to the legendary Evil Wizard. The tower, located on a mountaintop, is instrumental to Rock culture; for generations Rock Islanders have taken the more wicked members of their community to the tower, leaving them to their mysterious fate. The result of this tradition is that Rock Town is now home to exclusively friendly and honest people - or so say the islanders themselves. Regardless, this narrative explains why the islanders not only fear, but also value the Tower. * 'Rock Library '(coordinates: -1080/-800) Perhaps the finest example of traditional Rock Island architecture, Rock Library is one of the largest buildings in Rock Town and is invaluable to the community on the island. It includes an armory, shops, an enchantment room and plenty of storage for various items. * 'Treebay Tree '(coordinates: -1020/-1380) The tallest tree in the world, featuring a treehut the size of a proper home. Perfect for vacations where you just want to get away from everyone and everything, but without giving up the comforts of home. * 'Glasscow '(coordinates: -1260/-1660) A glass monument proposed by the legendary Voorbeeldkoe, who escaped maltreatment in Sheepfield and travelled to the promised land on the south Naomi shores - a place now known as Cow Coast. Here, Voorbeeldkoe aimed to construct an idol similar to the Jumbo Sheep back home, but more cowy and punny. Thanks to a generous donation of glass by King Pieter, Voorbeeldkoe's plans could be realised, confirming Cow Coast as the center of the world in all things bovine. * 'Shroom Tower '(coordinates: -1090/-1530) The key landmark of Bulton, town of round shapes. It's pretty high. '''By Marty Daemonex *'Church of Richard '(coordinates: -320/-520) A demonic church built in honor of Richard, the false angel summoned on the Day of Judgment. It is situated in the Church Hill region of the Commonwealth, which also features a stone quarry. *'Marty Mountain' (coordinates: -570/-210) Seat of power in the Commonwealth, now abandoned. At its height, the Commonwealth held influence over most of the Diamond Desert, Farmville and the Dark Woods, and was expanding in all directions. A power vacuum left by Marty Daemonex and the cutting of ties with Ploom Creek led to in-fighting and famines, eventually leaving the once mighty Marty Mountain, with its sky-scraping Lux Caelum Tower, a very impressive ruin. *'Great Pyramid of Harmakhis '(coordinates: -680/40) Since no one alive now was there to witness it, it's hard to say who actually constructed the Great Pyramid on the edge of Lake Harmakhis. For flavour's sake, we'll subscribe to the theory that it was conjured up by aliens hovering over the Diamond Desert. * Marty City Hall (coordinates: -500/-270) Like most of Marty City, this building became a ruin before it was completed. It is both the most detailed and the most massive building on the site. Though it is known as the City Hall, archaeologists cannot say with certainty what use the building really served. This is of course typical of Commonwealth infrastructure in general. 'By Mark Kudu' *'Uncle Mark's Cabin' (coordinates: 190/260) The primary base in the Principality of Newmark, it is surrounded by trees of every known type. The suspicion exists that slave labour was used in the construction of Hugh Heffner's Penthouse (located beneath the building), but since the project has stalled for several Ages, it is safe to assume no one is working on the Penthouse right now, slaves or otherwise. *'Lucifer Tower '(coordinates: 130/570) Lucifer Tower is the only tower in Newmark, located on Lucifer Island. It has been suggested the tower is the second coming of the Tower of the Infidel due to its demonic name and the fact it too burned down quickly after construction. *'Sand Antonius '(coordinates: 210/600) Originally a beach in the northern province of New Antonius, it is now an excavation site which has been fully depleted of its sand. It features the Moria Mine and a walled path leading to Lucifer Island. 'By Dixon' *'Ball's Deep '(coordinates: -440/790) It's hard to say what's more impressive: the massive keep built on a mountain's slopes, or the fact that very mountain was also built by hand. *'Hellshell Lighthouse '(coordinates: -350/700) The Hellshell was named as such because it was the location of the world's first portal to Hell. The original building dates back to the Second Age, but his since been largely replaced by a towering lighthouse that makes Catadonia one of the safer places to be at night. * Dixie Grindstone Mill (coordinates: -380/750) A striking yet functional example of architecture in Dixieville, perhaps inspired by early Catadonian exploration of the Netherlands. * Sub-Terra Network (coordinates: n/a) The Sub-Terra Network was started in Catadonia, connecting the Outer Dixons to a couple purpose-built bunkers strewn across Pieter Kingdom. Due to its practical and safe nature, the network - comprised of 12km of tunnels - has since become the main mode of transportation in Pisa Manama. * Megaton Monument (coordinates: -300/750) A massive, multi-tiered palace right on the border with Pieter Kingdom. It is still under construction, but already serves its primary purpose: blocking the view of King Pieter's Royal Arms. * Fort Potato (coordinates: FAR NORTH) A fort comprised of a natural island that looks a bit like a potato from the air. It features a garden surrounded by a wall, punctuated by eight watchtowers of greatly varying size. A key feature is the functional drawbridge that uses lava to keep monsters out. * Laputa Island (coordinates: -300/900) An island in the sky. It is home to a handful of brave Catadonians who live in one of three homes they have constructed here. Supposedly, Laputa's main draw is religious: a top-down view of holy Mount Dixon is believed to provide the denizens of Laputa with good luck. Their distance to the surface however, actually provides them with something else: an unusually cold climate, with snow and ice all year round. By Bodglin * Geldof Waterway '''(coordinates: -780/20) This sizable, wooden, elevated waterway cuts half a kilometer right through the Diamond Desert, even crossing the White River in connecting Pieter Kingdom to Lake Harmakhis in Aresas. Its construction required the logging of entire forests. During the Bodglin-Ayreon War, Aresas warriors famously set fire to the Geldof Waterway. '''By Marnik Marnik *'Boomhut Kiki '(coordinates: 210/-210) A treehut stuck between three multi-tiered dark oaks. It was the original main base of operations in the Pan-Kek Republic, before the focus of the Republic shifted to the south. *'Gouweheuvel '(coordinates: 250/-500) The main base of operations in the Republic. Practically a hollowed-out hill, it features everything from a kitchen, dining and writing room to a mining complex, a bank and fully automatic farms for various products. *'Gouweheuvel Sub-Terra Station '(coordinates: 240/-440) The largest underground station in the world, its richly decorated cavity is sure to impress anyone visiting the Pan-Kek Republic using the Sub-Terra Network. By Cow McWow * 'Creepy House '(coordinates: 540/-50) It's a creepy house.